Always Wrong
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: Madoka is jealous of Nachi's attention towards Full Moon. [OneShot]


**Lightning-Dono**: Written entirely for fun. Sorry, it's really bad.

**Always Wrong  
****By**: Lightning-Dono  
**Status**: One-Shot  
**Pairing**: Nachi x Madoka

--

Madoka's skin grew flushed, contrasting greatly with her wine-red hair as she hurried quickly down the white-washed corridor to her assigned room. She had come to work with an earnest attitude, ready to belt out whatever she had to within the recording studio, behind a wall of glass, sharing her pent up emotions with the world. Now she felt as though she could express more emotion by turning around and smacking the two other beings behind her that had dared to pollute her happiness.

The scene she had witnessed mere moments before set off a fuse as long as that of a cartoon dynamite pack, and she was willing to wager that it would continue to burn within her for the rest of the day. The romantic medley she had played throughout her mind had long since faded out.

Nachi was special to her. She ran into him so often, and everything he did was so precious, momentous, and valiant in her view. Dull moments ceased to exist when he presented himself before someone and his charisma was unnerving, especially through her eyes. Simply talking to him could invoke feelings a person never imagined existed within the pit of their souls. Madoka had experienced such first-hand.

Of course, these supposed feelings had been turned around into something that was sinful. Stuck into a rotating doorway, entered an angel and exited the devil. He was conversing with Full Moon again, as he usually did before resuming his work. Madoka had realized that this newbie to the business wasn't a mediocre singer and that she displayed much talent for this productive activity she engaged herself in, but the fact that she was one of the more innocent, active members of Seed Records irked Madoka greatly. Looking at the two now, they seemed like a picture perfect couple. Full Moon might as well have been levitating a halo above her head with the selfless innocence she radiated from her shining skin.

She was probably being silly again, but if she didn't know better, she would've decided that Nachi and Full Moon were in cahoots with each other, out to ruin her life. Sometimes she wished her imagination wouldn't run so far away from her, unkempt, as though to prove to her that she truly was an unruly beast without direction.

A pale hand adorned with rings clapped down on her shoulder, hindering her stride for a moment.

"Hey, I missed you," a male voice intoned into her ear, the heavenly wisp of his warm breath entrancing Madoka. But only for a second.

"Come on, Nachi, you know you don't mean it. I was right there, remember?" Without meaning to, she forcefully tore away from his grip and turned on her heel to bear witness to a scene that proved to be the worst way for a person to get someone on their side.

Full Moon was on Nachi's heels, peering curiously over his shoulder with her bright almond eyes that were fixed on the vague area of Madoka's forehead. She subconsciously rubbed the area above her eyebrows, as though searching for something that might've been there.

"Relax." He took his smooth palm and brushed away stray strands of hair from her forehead and letting her bangs fall back in place. "You look fine. Anyway, what do you mean you were 'right there'?"

Madoka couldn't resist the temptation to ask in her half-blinding inner rage, "Why is she here?" She lashed out, not bothering to answer the question.

Nachi shrugged. "She's a friend. Shouldn't she be allowed to lay eyes on our beautiful romance?" He winked suggestively at her. Madoka tried to ignore this glaringly inappropriate gesture. If there was anyone lurking about in the hallway, the next day there was bound to be something in the tabloids about it. She wasn't quite sure she was interested in such a thing occurring.

"I'll leave," said a flustered Full Moon. She promptly flounced away in the opposite direction, as though escaping from the clutches of a monster.

Nachi smiled at Madoka. "So, what's going on? You're not even acting like yourself, even if you are a bit of a weirdo anyway."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Don't be jealous," he smiled, his tantalizing lips resting on her forehead for a brief second. "You know we're together."

"So you hang around her more than you do me? Nachi, you're sinking low."

"And what of you? You're jumping to conclusions again." And his curled his soft, salmon pink lips into a smile that could make any woman swoon. His dark eyes flickered with a sense of deviance.

"So what if I am?" She challenged.

"It doesn't matter…because you're wrong." Locked in their embrace, Nachi landed himself on her lips. They released a moment later.

"So you don't have a thing with Full Moon?"

"You'll always be wrong about that, Madoka. Always."


End file.
